Nuit d'indécence
by Licht-sama
Summary: Recueil de lemons (la plupart pwp) sur Akashi et Kuroko


**Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans ce recueil de lemons sur Akashi et Kuroko!**

 **ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais réalise ce projet mais il fallait d'abord trouver des idées de lemon u_u Aussi je préfère vous avertir de suite: Il n'y aura pas que du soft, i y aura très très sûrement du BDSM, peut-être du viol, bref du shaddy stuff. '-' Kuroko sera seme comme uke tout comme Akashi car malgré tout, Akashi en uke est à croquer :3**

 **Ainsi je vous laisse profiter, je n'update pas précisément c'est quand l'inspiration me prend pour écrire un lemon!**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Akashi avait parfois des cauchemars la nuit. Durant ces rêves malicieux, tout ses regrets et peines s'amusaient à remonter à la surface et le hanter dans un tourbillon de désespoir. Tetsuya qui était la plupart du temps à ses côtés, se réveillait. Il voyait alors le visage ordinairement calme d'Akashi dans son sommeil soudainement tordu de douleur, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. L'instinct maternel de Kuroko ressortait alors. Tout comme ce soir là. À chaque fois que cette situation se produisait le bleuté en souffrait aussi. Il souffrait de ne pouvoir délivrer définitivement son amant de ses démons. Il ne pouvait que les effacer temporairement, encore et encore.

Il se redressa, pour prendre dans ses bras le haut du corps de son amour et doucement le bercer. De temps en temps, sa main passait dans des cheveux rouges et sur un front couvert de sueur. Akashi se réveillait alors au bout de quelques minutes, ne disant rien et accrochant seulement ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur d'une manière désespérée, se serrant contre lui pour plus de chaleur humaine. Comme maintenant. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler, identiques à toutes ces nombreuses fois dans le passé.

Kuroko prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa des baisers tendres sur ses lèvres, s'arrêtant seulement pour répéter :

« Je suis là, c'est fini. »

Akashi le regarda droit dans les yeux et sans plus attendre fondit sur sa bouche, sauvagement. Il l'embrassait désespérément. Comme toutes ces autres fois.

Kuroko sut ce qui allait arriver, il sut ce qu'ils allaient faire. C'était toujours la même chose lors des cauchemars du rouge. Il n'attendit pas, et coucha son amant sur leur lit conjugal. Il le laissait l'embrasser jusqu'à l'ivresse tandis qu'il enlevait leurs pyjamas.

Le bleuté dû se séparer de la tentante bouche de son amant pour couvrir la poitrine de celui-ci de baiser et de suçons. Le souffle d'Akashi, déjà irrégulier auparavant devint erratique, ses mains trouvèrent des cheveux bleus qu'elles parcoururent sans cesse dans un mouvement répétitif, en saisissant brutalement parfois quelques mèches.

Kuroko adorait voir Akashi comme ça, il lui semblait resplendir sous les rayons de la lune, essoufflé avec les cheveux en batailles et son corps soumis à lui. Il descendit plus bas, pressé de voir tout ces états que sa victime lui offrirait au fur et à mesure qu'il avancerait dans l'acte. Arrivé au pénis à moitié dressé, il le caressa avec des gestes tendres. Il entendit presque immédiatement le gémissement de plaisir de son partenaire. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à stimuler le membre, le bleuté l'engouffra dans sa bouche créant une soudaine tension dans tous les muscles d'Akashi qui disparut rapidement à mesure que son sexe était délicieusement sucé et léché.

Le rouge était comme paralysé, son corps brûlait à cause de la luxure. Sa peau lui paraissait brûlante et entravée par le plaisir qui ne lui laissait que quelques petits mouvements provoqués par le plaisir. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait des sons obscènes et honteux s'enfuir. Ses yeux brillants et assombri par le plaisir se remplissait pourtant d'amour quand il reposait ses yeux sur les cheveux bleus à quelques centimètres de son nombril. Sa bouche devenait sèche à force de trahir son plaisir et ne quémandait que sa jumelle.

Kuroko releva la tête, délivrant Akashi de sa torture et lui écarta les jambes. Lui aussi était maintenant excité et ses yeux avaient la même expression que ceux d'Akashi. Tout en le préparant précautionneusement, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement se mordant parfois puis s'excusant avec un coup de langue plein de tendresse. Finalement, Kuroko pénétra Akashi, tout en laissant le temps à celui-ci de s'habituer à lui. Il le couvrait de caresses, de baisers et le dévorait du regard. Le rouge n'en pouvait plus et s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Encerclant avec ses bras le cou de son amant, il bougea ses hanches pour l'inciter à continuer sur sa voie.

Kuroko se concentra alors dans des va-et-vient sans fin, se nourrissant de la musique que leurs chairs l'une contre l'autre produisait et de la voix de son partenaire.

« Ah… Nn… Te..Tetsuya... »

Le bleuté répondait en l'embrassant. Il sentaient ensemble leur désir venir à sa fin, les consumant à mesure que Kuroko s'enfonçait dans Akashi pour venir parfois caresser sa prostate. Il ne fallu que peu de temps avant que le rouge ne vienne, lâchant un gémissement bruyant et se resserrant autour de son amour. Celui-ci vient après lui, l'embrassant dans une étreinte protectrice et amoureuse.

Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, tout comme leurs caresses sur leurs visages ne se finissaient pas. Kuroko bascula sur le côté, passant une main dans le dos d'Akashi et le caressant doucement. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux pour se rendormir, cette fois dans de plus paisibles rêves pour le rouge.


End file.
